SC,A series ( remake )
by Baby himchan exotics
Summary: ngak ada summary , yang jelas pairnya ada exo ,b.a.p and nu'est ,crack and official pair
1. Chapter 1

Title :S.C.A Content: S.C.A ( remake )

main cast: exo ,b.a.p & nu'est pairing : krisho , banghim , hunhan , and other..,  
genre: comedy (?) romance , friendship warning :yaoi or boyxboy '

'

so happy reading ...

'  
S.C.A school creativ art adalah sekolah seni dan olahraga terletak di kawasan ibu kota seoul korea selatan sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki .

di asrama no 13 ( angka sial ) tepatanya dorm M ( nama asramanya berdasarkan huruf tidak mau mengunakan angka karena mau tidak mau pasti ada kedapatan no 13 yang berarti angker jadi mengantinya dengan huruf dan kenapa angka 13 huruf M harusnya L ? karena salah satu ruanganya di pake buat gudang)  
seorang namja tembem yang tidak kurus berjalan ke kamar yang bertuliskan highshort room pintunya masih tertutup rapat yang artinya penghuninya masih tidur , namja tembem itu mendengus , dan membuka pintu tidak pelan atau lebih tepatnya di banting.

Braaakkk

dengan langkah tergesa-gesa namja tembem itu mendekati ranjang yang masih di tempati manusia raksasa siapa lagi kalau bukan leadernya yang super malas ,  
lagi-lagi namja tembem itu mendengus , dan ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap melakukan tugas bergiliranya setelah kemarin giliran maknae dan ia menyerah.  
wajah namja tembem itu memerah sepertinya ia terlalu dalam menarik nafas dan siap mengeluarkanya jangan berfikir ia akan mengeluarkanya dari bawah,

" BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!" teriakan maha dasyat yang pasti semua penghuni s.c,a mendengarnya tak terkecuali kepala sekolah yang masih di temani bantal kesayanganya,

BUGH

All kris pov

'Baguuuuuuunnnn

bugh

"auwhh, " aku meringis dan duduk sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatku yang barusan di cium lantai.

ah sial lagi enak-enak tidur juga ,kutatap tajam bakpau (?) yang masih berdiri di depanku eh dia juga balik natap , mau menantangku hah!.

" cepet bangun sudah siang " katanya ketus dan langsung pergi , aku bengong lagi ngumpulin nyawa , beberapa menit kemudian setelah nyawaku udah pada balik (?) baru aku bangkit dari lantai oh ya tadi aku jatuh gara-gara scremnya si umin a.k.a minseok , dan berjalan aku ke arah kamar mandi yang perasaan kok jadi jauh apa jangan-jangan kamarku tambah luas ya ? jadi malas mandi ni , eh mau ngak mau harus mandi kan mau sekolah , malu dong masa ngak mandi nanyi si yayang malah ngejauh ogah banget.

setelah selesai mandi aku ngaca dulu ngeksis dululah hehehe setelah rapi aku keluar kamar dan langsung samperin tuh meja makan begitu aku duduk kok mejanya udah bersih alias ngak ada apa-apa.

"wooooiiii sarapanku manaaaaa?!" "sudah habis tadi di habisin sama tao" jawab lay " abisnya gege lama banget tao nantikan ada latihan wushu jadi butuh tenaga ekstra" kata tao beralasan ,

emangnya aku gak perlu tenaga apa aku pelototin tuh anak karena kesal anjrittttt ni anak ngak tahu apa aku lagi laper apalagi ntar ada pertandingan basket antar kelas bisa pingsan nih .

" kok sudah habis ? sini jatah luhan buatku saja " kataku berharap lay mau memberiku makanan aku tahu dia selalu menyisakan untuk luhan karena tuh rusa bangunya lebih siang dariku tapi kenapa selalu dapat jatah makan ?, heran ngancem pake apaan sih tuh anak.

" sudah di makan sama luhan " jawab lay cuek , aku diam belum konek " HAH, rusa sudah bangun ?" pekiku tak percaya , lay tidak menjawab dia kangsung menyelonong pergi ke dapur , " dasar pelit bilang saja masih sayang rusa " gerutuku sebal .  
sudahlah walaupun aku omelin tao , atau merengek-rengek minta jatah luhan ke lay tuh makanan juga ngak bakalan di kasih aku minta makan aja sama dorm sebelah .

dengan hati yang dongkol plus perut kosong aku keluar dorm dan menuju ke sekolah oh iya sekolahku asrama loh nama sekolahnya S.C.A ngak tahu sigkatanya apa tapi para siswa menjulukinya dengan school crazy art karena muridnya edan-edan oh ya sekolahku sekolah khusus cowok loh kalo cewek juga ada tapi sekolah dan asramanya beda dan lumayan jauh dormku namanya dorm M yanga artinya MACO kerenkan , kami berteman dengan dorm k ,b,dan n , singkat aja kbn kayak nama ...? singkatan aku ngak pernah hafal hehe maklum IQ di bawah standar hehehe.  
sedorm 5-6 orang dan berbagai kelas dalam satu dorm kami harus hidup rukun kalo ngak, bakalan kena hukum sama guru teman dormku ada lay anak kelas 2 chen juga kelas 2 xiumin kelas 3 sama kaya aku dan tao kelas 1 oh ya hampir lupa sama luhan dia sering nginep di dorm sebelah jadi ngak pernah ke angep dia juga susah di atur mentang-mentang lebih tua kali ya ?

mereka adalah teman-temanku paling berharga soalnya aku merasa terurus hahahaha dapat makan enak karena di masakin sama lay tempat tinggal bersih karena sering di bersihin xiumin baju selalu rapi karena sering di gosokin sama chen waktu nyuruh dia modus soalnya aku kan leader jadi mereka ngak bakalan nolak hahaha the power of leader. yang paling menguntungkan si luhan aku selalu minta bantuan dia untuk pdkt ke leadernya dorm k , soalnya dia juga suka adiku si sehun yang juga dari dorm k , sedangkan tao ia tak berguna sama sekali yang ada malah menyusahkan suka ngabisin jatah makanku .  
setiap dorm ada leadernya untuk mengatur dorm dan kebayakan leadernya kelas 3 oke udah ya ceritaku sekarang aku lagi ada di kelas mau ngerayu yonguk minta makanan hehehehe

" bang bawa makanan ngak ? laper nih belum sarapan" yonguk masih diam entah lagi merhatiin apa pasti ada sesuatu apa mungkin dia lagi berantem sama istrinya ? " oh kris kau udah datang?" katanya baru nyadar kalau aku datang " kamu bawa makanan ngak ? lapar nih tadi gak sarapan sarapanya di habisin sama tao" jawabku sambil ngelus-ngelus perut kempesku modus biar dia percaya kalau aku benar-benar lapar ,aku tahu dia sering bawa makanan buat bayinya kalau nangis bisa di bujuk dengan makanan supaya diem , berisik tahu diakan bayi raksasa semua kelas pasti kegangu.  
" bawa sih susu kotak tapi punya zelo " jawabnya " kamu bawa berapa?" tanyaku " 3" jawab yonguk " udah sini buat aku satu mana mungkin zelo nangis sampai 3 kali" " iya sih" katanya sambil memberikan susu kotaknya ,yesss berhasil akhirnya nih perut gak kosong lagi oh ya yonguk ini sohibku lo bisa di bilang teman seperjuangan , dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 dari mulai sering datang telat , berjemur di lapangan karena di hukum suruh nyabutin rumput , paling rutin bersihin kamar mandi dan tak pernah absen ikut remidial juga ,nilai kami juga sama yaitu 0 hahaha benar-benar sehati, oh ya , kami dulunya mantan lo,

mantan preman maksudnya hahaha tapi sekarang udah tobat soalnya udah kelas 3 tugas sekolah numpuk gak bisa mikirin kemana-mana

kris pov end

sementara itu di tempat lain tapi masih satu kawasan tepatnya di kelas 1 c

2 orang anak yang terlihat evil mereka adalah tao dan sehun sedang nangkring di depan kelas lalu datanglah seorang namja tingi lebih tinggi dari mereka tapi umurnya lebih kecil dari mereka bernama zelo atau choi jun hong

" hei nol" sapa sehun sinis ,orang yang di maksud pun berhenti di depan mereka " kok nol?" tanya tao bihgung ke sehun " iyalah kan orang jepang kalau nama orang tulisan ingris L dibaca R begitu juga sebaliknya nah nama diakan zelo di baca zero ,zero bahasa ingrisnya nol jadi nama dia nol" jelas sehun panjang lebar dan sok pinter tao mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan sehun " kamu harusnyakan masih smp kenapa loncat ke smu? dan lagi nama orang di dormu juga aneh-aneh ada jong naik apaan tuh "  
"jong naik siapa?" sela tao bingung "ituloh jongup, up kan naik jadi nama dia jong naik " jelas sehun dan tao mangut-mangut (lagi)  
" terus ada yongguk ,guk kaya anjing terus himchan kedengeranya kaya shincan mama mama" kata sehun sambil ,menirukan gaya suara shincan dan kemudian tertawa zelo yang di bully hanya diam saja ia tak berani melawan mereka , karena mereka lebih kuat ,secara ada tao yang jago wushu, sehun masih tertawa mengejek tak peduli orang itu bakalan ngadu ke wali kelasnya , gurunya juga ngak bakalan percaya karena di mata gurunya sehun adalah anak yang patuh , rajin tapi memang benar , sehun hanya mau membully zelo ,karena ia tidak rela sekelas dengan zelo, yang harusnya masih smp ia masuk kelas esklerasi karena ingin ikut hyungnya choi minki tapi sayang ia tidak sekelas dan juga beda dorm

" hun ,hun kayanya dia mau nangis dari tadi diam aja" kata tao menyengol lengan sehun ,dan sehunpun berhenti tertawa " biarkan saja diakan hobi nangis ,diakan bayi" ejek sehun belum puas

zelo meremas tanganya kuat-kuat sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal di ejek seperti itu bibirnya bergetar hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ,matanya memerah dan hidungnya menarik nafas cepat-cepat sampai terdengar suara ngos-ngosan kaya orang habis lari seketika tao dan sehun mematung meraskan hal yang tidak enak mereka melihat aura gelap di sekeliling zelo

" sepertinya akan meledak " gumam sehun mereka bertiga masih diam ,tao dan sehun menatap zelo menungu reaksi zelo kalau marah

1... tao menghitung dalam hati 2...masih tidak ada reaksi 3...

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAA "  
tiba-tiba zelo menangis kencang membuat tao dan sehun melompat kaget zelo berlari sambil menangis dan berbelok ke kanan sepertinya akan ke kelas 3 " kayaknya mau ke kelas 3 deh dasar tukang ngadu " cibir sehun dan tao lagi-lagi cuma mangut-mangut dan mereka masuk ke kelas karena orang yang di bully tidak ada

" YONG HYUNNNGGGGG" tangis zelo di depan kelas yonguk membuat yonguk kaget semua mata tertuju pada obyek yang sedang menangis itu sedangkan kris ia masa bodo karena hal ini sudah biasa hampir setiap hari zelo menangis dan selalu datang ke kelasnya zelo berlari dan memeluk yonguk ia masih nangis dan yonguk sepertinya sabar banget menghadapi bayinya yang cengeng dan manja ini kalau udah begini biasanya ummanya datang .

" ZELO" teriak seseorang di depan kelas yaitu kim himchan emaknya zelo dan berlari menghampiri zelo dan yongguk kemudian memeluknya tuhkan apaku bilang emaknya datang ,kataku jengah melihat drama famili yang mendramanitis ini eh ada seseorang di belakang himchan ! seorang namja mungil tapi cute kelihatanya kalem banget kulitnya putih rambutnya lurus , ini nih orang yang aku tunggu godain ah kata kris dalam hati lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri orang itu .

" hei baby" sapaku sambil senyum-senyum gaje,seketika orang itu menatap kris tak suka dan menjauh, ia tahu kris akan mengodanya dengan suara berat seperti orang lagi horny,  
pastilah siapapun pasti bakalan ngak suka di sapa dengan gaya om-om mesum seperti itu

" entar malam minggu jalan yuk" ajaku tanpa basa-basi namja itu masih diam dan menjaga jarak , ya elah nih orang takut banget orang aku ngak bakalan ngapa-ngapain dan ngak mungkinlah ini kan di kelas , batinku heran " ngak ah aku sibuk banyak tugas" tolaknya halus " yaelah baby berilah aku waktu untuk berdua denganmu " kata kris sok puitis , dan gengam tangan namja itu ,terlihat l pipinya namja manis itu memerah pasti malu cieeh imut banget sih andai kita lagi di taman dan bukanya di kelas sudah aku makan kamu , batin kris yang mulai ngelantur , melihat orang yang di sukai tersipu malu.

" kau tak pernah memberi waktu untuku tuk dekat denganmu kau lebih memilih selingkuhanmu yang menemanimu setiap hari aku yang kekasihmu tak pernah kau perlakukan seperti itu aku benar-benar tak berguna di bandingkan selingkuhanmu yang tebal itu " kata kris makin mendramanitis yang malah mirip lirik lagu membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti pada pengen muntah

" plakkk!"

" auwhhh" himchan memukul kris dengan pengaris entah punya siapa " woi pagi-pagi udah mendrama " kata himchan sewot sebenarnya ia jengah dengan drama murahanya kris " apaan sih sirik aja kaya kamu ngak aja" cibir kris ,seketika himchan melotot dan mengacungkan pengaris itu di depan wajah kris .  
" hei bule nyasar das-"  
" HUWAAA SUSUNYA HABISSS" teriak zelo menyela pertengkaran kami ,anak baik " sudah jangan minum lagi ngak sadar apa tinggimu sudah kaya tiang listrik bentar lagi bel sana kembali ke kelasmu" omel himchan dan membuat zelo cemberut tapi akhirnya nurut dan mau kembali ke kelasnya sebenarnya ia tidak mau kembali ke kelas karena di kelas pasti masih ada duo evil yang bakalan ngebaully lagi, ia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya

yonguk hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah bayinya itu " ayo jun kita balik ke kelas" kata himchan menarik tangan orang yang di pangil 'jun'  
" hei babyku mau bawa kemana" teriak kris kaya orang frustasi himchan dan orang yang di panggil jun atau junmyeon tidak mempedulikan kris dan mereka pergi, kris mendengus kesal karena modus mengoda junmyeon gagal gara-gara himchan,

terdengar suara cekikikan di belakang , kris menoleh dan tenyata yongguk yang tertawa bukan hanya yongguk teman-teman sekelasnya juga pada tertawa,  
" makanya kris kalau punya pacar jangan beda dorm beda kelas lagi kasian deh ngak bisa anget-angetan hahaha" kata yonguk ngeledek sambil kertawa

" SIALAN!"

'

TBC

hehe nih ff sebenarnya sudah aku rencanakan dari awal dan sudah aku publis di ffn tapi hasilnya mengecewakan , jadi aku remake (?) ulang walau hasilnya sama saja , ngak apa-apalah soalnya youre mya valentine sudah di post . 


	2. Chapter 2

Title :S.C.A .sries Content: main cast : all member exo , b.a.p & nu'est

pairing : krisho , banghim and official couple exo , b.a.p & nu'est

genre : school komedy ( ngka yakin ) , romance and friends

Di kelas 3 A yang terkenal muridnya pinter-pinter

suasana pagi yang cerah dan pasti siapapun akan tersenyum mendengar kicauan burung yang merdu , hening di pagi hari ,kenapa hening padahal semua siswa sudah lengkap duduk di kelas padahal bel masuk masih setengah jam lagi ?, itu karena anak-anak kelas ini muridnya pinter semua serta disiplin dan sangat patuh perintah guru , datang paling awal di kelas tidak boleh gaduh , harus tertib di dalam kelas dan itu sangat membosankan .

kim joonmyun atau suho hampir mati kebosanan ia tidak biasa suasana hening seperti ini ,bukan berarti ia murid yang tidak suka disiplin atau bodoh suho hanya sudah terbiasa suasana ramai karena teman dormnya rata-rata hyper yang tidak betah diam sebut saja baekyeol , baekhyun dan chanyeol 2 orang berbeda tinggi badan yang suka membuat keributan bukan hanya itu, suho juga punya pacar yang absurd tak jauh dengan mereka , ngomong-ngomong tentang pacar suho selalu merahasiakanya dari teman-teman kelasnya, sepertinya ia gengsi punya pacar dari anak kelas F yang terkenal karena muridnya dodol-dodol padahal kata si dia walau dodol tapi ia paling ganteng sesekolah , jiah pede tingkat tinggi, bagi kelas A berpacaran dengan kelas F adalah aib jadi terpaksa suho merahasiakanya .

suho duduk diam menungu sang guru yang belum datang-datang eh ralat menungu seseorang pencerah moodnya siapa lagi kalau bukan ,kim himchan teman sebangkunya ,ia juga sama seperti dirinya tidak suka suasana sepi tapi bedanya dialah yang membuat suasana ribut , eh himchan juga anak terpandai loh ia mendapat perihgkat ke 2 setelahnya , beda tipis.

dan tak lama orang yang di nantipun datang , seperti biasa sambil berisik " HEI YOOO , WHATS UPPPP" sapanya ceria dan berlari ke bangkunya.

" hei kim suho " sapanya yang seperti orang hyper , suho menatap himchan dengan malas " bisakah dia tidak seperti chanyeol yang asli hyper ? baru di pikirin eh malah datang tiruanya chanyeol " gerutunya,  
himchan memandang suho aneh ,dan berkata .

" suho kau tahu..." katanya mengantung , membuat suho sedikit penasaran " kau adalah orang paling sial ...karena berpacaran dengan kris " lanjutnya dengan suara pelan , suho melototinya sebal , cemberut dan membuang muka , himchan tertawa ngakak melihat sikap suho yang menurutnya lucu ,

suho pov

sialan dia selalu menyindirku dengan mengatakan pacarku beginilah , begitulah aku tahu himchan tidak suka dengan kris , mereka juga. sering berantem.

eh ngomong-ngomong tentang kris dia memang pacarku yang tadi sudah sebut di atas, dia dari kelas 3 F ,yah ...yang kebalikan dari kelas ini , dia itu orangnya sangat tinggi paling tinggi ke 2 di sca haigh school setelah changmin sunbae ( yang sekarang jadi guru pengganti ) dia kapten basket , kalian pasti berfikir dia pasti keren ? yap dia memang keren , sok cool dan punya sifat narsis yang tinggi , bukan hanya itu dia juga tampan walau wajahnya jutek , kulitnya putih lebih putihan aku sih dan berambut pirang ,

pirang ? kulit putih ? , namanya kris ? kalian pasti berfikir dia orang bule , salah besar dia bukan keturunan orang bule nama aslinya wu yi fan tapi maunya di panggil kris , blagu dia mentang-mentang pernah tinggal di kanada.  
eh kenapa aku jadi hobi ngomongin orang ya tadi barusan ngomongin chanbaek sekarang ngomongin kris, bisa kualat aku, aku melirik ke samping , terlihat himchan masih cengengesan menatapku , tuhkan dia bukan hanya tiruanya chanyeol tapi sudah jadi chanyeol ke 2 (?) eh ? , semoga dia ngak denger.

himchan menatapku masih cengengesan aku balik tatap dia dengan pandangan menyelidik soalnya aku heran kenapa lehernya merah-merah padahal waktu hari sabtu dia tidak begini , oh ya , malam mingguan ,bukan hanya dia bahkan hampir semua siswa kelas A yang berstatus uke juga pada merah-merah lehernya , mereka pada mojok di mana sih sampai di gigitin nyamuk parah begitu ,mojok di pinggir sungai kali ya ?.

" chan , lehermu kenapa?" tanyaku basa-basi , bukanya menjawab himchan malah tersenyum aneh dan pipinya bersemu merah " ada deh " jawabnya masih sambil senyum-senyum , aku menatapnya ilfil jangan-jangan ni anak sudah ketularan chanyeol stadium akhir kayanya, suka cengengesan , iiiiiiyyyyh

" emang kamu ga mamingan ?" katanya yang malah balik nanya, aku mengeleng " engak " " emang si kris ngak nyamperin kamu ?" katanya lagi dengan nada ngak percaya " nyamperin sih tapi aku usir , berisik, ngangu banget aku jadi ngak konsen belajarnya" jelasku , himchan menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya , kayaknya dia seneng deh kris ngak jadi ngajak aku pergi soalnya himchan tuh orangnya posesif dia ngak suka aku deket kris makanya dia suka kesel sama kris.

" suho kamu bego ya " katanya yang sukses membuatku melongo " hah "  
" iya kamu tahu ngak malam minggu adalah malam paling asyik untuk pacaran " kata himchan yang malah seperti lirik lagu ,yang membuatku tambah gak ngerti " kamu kok ngak ngertiin kris banget sih , dia tuh nungguin kamu libur biar nanti mau di ajak pergi eh kamunya malah masih sibuk belajar , malam minggu belajar tugas apa itu " omelnya , kenapa himchan malah belain kris ya ? ,aku masih diam ngak berani jawab

" kamu tahu ngak , kris pasti mengira kamu tidak cinta lagi sama dia karena selalu menolak di ajak pergi bagaimana kalau kris diam-diam selingkuh dan ninggalin kamu ?" jelas himchan panjang lebar ,mendengar kata-kata himchan rasanya aku pengen nangis , itu berarti aku salah ya?, maafkan aku kris aku tidak mau di tinggalin sama kamu ,aku masih cinta sama kamu , " terus gimana?" tanyaku yang sudah siap mau nangis " udah jangan nangis , kamu jelaskan saja nanti pas istirahat dan gantiin hari minggu kemarin " saran himchan , " nanti aku temenin " katanya lagi , aku tersenyum , senang deh punya sahabat yang paling ngertiin dan melindungi aku , "saranghae kim himchan " kataku senang dan mencium pipinya, himchan balas mengusap kepalaku gemas.

kami sudah biasa begini teman-teman sekelas pasti pada ilfil liatain kita soalnya katanya persahabatan kita aneh , saling bersaing mendapatkan nilai tinggi tapi tak pernah bermusuhan , kemana-mana selalu berdua , selera kita sama bahkan punya pacar dari kelas yang sama , oh ya pacar himchan juga dari kelas F namanya bang yongguk teman akrabnya kris .  
himchan tak pernah malu mengumbar hubunganya dengan yongguk yang katanya aib kalau berhubungan dengan anak kelas F yang katanya muridnya kaya preman dan selalu kasar ,diamah cuek-cuek aja , masa bodo malahan yongguk lah yang jadi pihak tersakiti (?) ,soalnya himchan itu uke yang sangar , tidak mau kalah, jutek dan bawel siapa yang mau jadi semenya dia , walau kecantikanya mengalahkan miss univers sekalipun, eh gara-gara dia juga hubunganku dengan kris malah jadi rahasia umum yang artinya semua orang sekolahan sudah tahu aku dan kris pacaran , bener-bener sahabat yang tidak bisa jaga rahasia T_T.

perasaan, aku sama himchan ngobrol lama banget kenapa gurunya belum datang-datang ya ? aku lirik jam tanganya himchan , dia selalu pakai jam tangan karena dia orang yang paling menghargai waktu.

what baru jam 7.00 ? aku cocokan jam dinding yang berada di atas papan tulis , masih jam setengah 7 lewat ? jamnya error yang di atas pantesan kenapa rasanya masih pagi banget , tapi seisi kelas sudah lengkap tinggal gurunya , rajin-rajin ya .

ya bosan deh nunggu 15 menit lagi gurunya datang ,ngobrol sama himchan lagi ah biar ngak bosan , kulirik dia , eh dia lagi sibuk smsan, ya udah deh duduk diam aja aku ngak mau gangu dia.

suho pov end

'

istirahat

'  
di kantin , anak asrama B,K,M,N duduk dalam satu meja coba bayangin seluas apa mejanya mengingat satu asrama penghuninya 6 orang kecuali asrama N orangnya cuma 5 .

" O,ao pinjamin buku matematik dong aku kayanya halaman 109 belum hafal deh " kata seseorang namja yang duduk bersebrangan dengan orang yang di panggil ao(?) atau tao ,  
sedangkan orang yang di maksud cemberut dan menatap orang itu tajam. " ya jung daehyun panggil nama orang dengan benar" tegurnya pada namja tadi yang ternyata bernama jung malah kebingungan " namamu taokan ? t-a-o, t-ao ye sama aja " kilah daehyun , tao menajamkan tatapanya (?) sepertinya ia tidak terima di panggil seperti itu " kau juga jangan panggil aku seperti itu , bagaimanapun aku tetap lebih tua darimu " kata daehyun menasehati tao.  
" kan hanya beda 3 bulan , sehun juga tak pernah manggil jongin dengan sebutan hyung " bela tao ," tak boleh seperti itu karena aku tetap lebih tua darimu , lagian kenapa kau ikut-ikutan sehun ,sehunkan setan" kata daehyun tak mau kalah.  
sehun orang yang di maksud ikutan menatap daehyun , daehyun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan ia bergidik.  
" haha, makanya jangan nyebutkan kata setan " ejek tao merasa menang

"tao kau mirip ren ya "celetuk yongjae polos ,mereka langsung terdiam dan

" BWAAHAHAHAHA" mereka tertawa ngakak, tao cemberut ,dan orang yang di maksud malah menatapnya sok polos , ingin sekali rasanya tao menonjok cowok sok cantik itu ,ren

" apanya yang mirip , cowok banci pinky begitu " gerutu tao sebal ,  
kalau di lihat karaktetnya mereka memang ngak mirip , tao yang karakternya sangar , gentel , dan manly di samain dengan ren cowok feminim pasti tidak akan yang mau,

" yaa, jung daehyun kau benar-benar mau ku wushu ha " gertak tao " yeee kenapa aku yang kau salahkan tuh yongjae " kata daehyun menunjuk yongjae yang malah cuek , dan semua orang yang lagi duduk di situ pada sibuk sendiri tak ada yang menghiraukan pertengkaran kecil dae-tao .

kris duduk tenang di antara mereka yang pada ribut ia sama sekali tak terusik dan makan dengan tenang , kesanya bossy banget ia duduk di kursi paling tengah kursi sebelahnya kirinya di biarkan kosong karena di khususkan untuk sang guardian tercinta suho, yongguk yang duduk di sebelah kananya memandang aneh sang sahabat , sejak kemarin malam ia murung dan tidak akan bicara kalau tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara , yongguk merasa ada kejanggalan pada sahabatnya , karena ini tidak biasa .

" fan ,kamu kenapa ?" tanya yongguk pelan ,ia tidak mau para dongsaengnya tahu nanti pasti pada heboh nayain inilah itulah ujung-ujungnya kris pasti bakalan di bully mereka , sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu yongguk menghindari hal itu,  
kris menoleh dan terlihatlah awan mendung di sekitar wajahnya (?) ' lagi-lagi ekspresi kayak gitu ' batin yongguk jengah .  
" kamu kenapa ngak di kasih service sama suho ya ?" kata yongguk dengan nada bercanda , yonnguk berfikir kris tidak mungkin gagal modusin suho karena diakan perayu ulung ,  
" iya nih aku gagal " jawaban kris tidak sesuai pemikiranya, yongguk melongo , masa sih ? " aku malah di usir tahu " katanya lagi dengan nada lemah , yongguk masih melongo " eh fan -" yongguk tak jadi ngomong sepertinya dia merasa ada hal yang aneh , lalu ia melirik ke kanan kirinya ,

hening ...pada diam ? ...jangan-jangan mereka denger lagi =_=".

" wooooooyyyy ada yang galau " pekik chanyeol heboh " gagal malam mingguan !" sahut chen tak kalah heboh " kasihan-kasihan " kata jonghyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala mirip upin-ipin.  
semuapun meluncurkan ejekan lain walau tak bikin hati sakit tapi cukup bikin kuping panas, begitulah mereka kalau ada orang yang galau atau semacamnya ia akan di bully rame-rame , tapi seandainya ada yang sakit atau kesusahan mereka akan menolongnya sama-sama , begitulah jalinan (?) hubungan mereka tapi tak jarang saling bermusuhan.

kris yang di bully hanya diam saja , ia merasa sangat lesu karena tak dapat asupan energi (?) dari suho jadi pasrah-pasrah saja walau seisi kantin menertawakanya , yongguk menatapnya prihatin , begitukah sahabat yang baik ? tidak mau dongsaengnya tahu tapi kalau ngomong ngak di kecilin volumenya (?) .  
mereka masih tertawa dan mengejek kris , hingga orang yang bersangkutan yaitu suho datang bersama himchan baru mereka pada diam dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" yong minggir " usir himchan pada yongjae yang duduk di sebelah yongguk , yongjae cemberut karena di usir himchan dan dengan ogah-ogahan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah ke sebelah zelo.

sedangkan suho tentu duduk di sebekah kris karena di situ satu-satunya tempat duduk yang masih kosong ( padahal sudah di persiapkan khusus oleh kris ) dan bergelayut manja di lengan kris , kris yang kesal dan berniat akan mendiamkan suhonya malah ngak jadi karena aura polos suho ,malah tersenyum manis .

" kris hyung , apa kau marah tentang kemarin ?" tanya suho pelan , mendengar pertanyaan suho kris benar-benar tak tega yang tadinya mau diemin suho ,saat akan menjawab ia malah di pelototin himchan ,kris tahu arti tatapan tajam himchan ia pasti sedang mengancamnya untuk tidak berkata macam-macam pada suho.

" tentu saja " jawabnya pura-pura kesal , terpaksa berbohong gara-gara himchan sih , kris paling seneng mancing emosinya himchan ,dan himchan masih melototi kris ,

" maaf " ujar suho pelan , kris pura-pura kesal dengan membuang muka " ntar malam jalan deh " rayu suho , kris masih (pura-pura) kesal "ok " jawabnya akhirnya , dan suho langsung tersenyum lebar

" cieeeeeeeee, dunia berasa milik berdua aja " kata yongguk megoda pasangan krisho " kita semua ngontrak ? sorry cuy ,ngak punya duit bayar kontrakan " kata chanyeol ikutan " alah ,makan aja masih ngutang sama ibu kantin " kata lay nimpalin chanyeol " di pelototin tuh sama bu kantin " dan mereka meledak tertawa-tawa.  
pipi suho memerah mendengar godaan dari temanya , kris tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang pipinya memerah malu dan itu sangat luar biasa cute.

" WOOI , DIAM SEMUA " sentak himchan tiba-tiba , sontak semuanya langsung diam bahkan seluruh kantin juga ikutan diam .  
himchan menatap mereka satu-satu persatu dengan tajam , semua masih diam tak berani bergerak , melihat mereka pada nurut himchan tersenyum manis dan ..

" sudah bel tahu " katanya , semuanya speecless dan bangkit dari duduknya berhamburan jalan berbondong-bondong menuju kelas masing-masing , namun tiba-tiba mereka berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara

TENG-TENG-TENG ( .anggap suara bel )

" eeeeeeehhh, belnya baru bunyi ?" semuanya bingung dan seketika mereka sadar barusan di kerjain himchan , sontak semuanya menatap himchan tajam " kenapa ? belajarlah disiplin , siswa yang baik masuk ke kelas 10 menit sebelum bel " bela himchan , mereka masih diam menatap himchan .

" wae , mau protes ?" kata himchan menantang mereka , sepertinya ia tidak takut di keroyok 22 orang .

" sudahlah ayo kembali kekelas , nanti gurunya keburu datang " kata yongguk melerai , sebenarnya ia khawatir pacarnya bakalan di keroyok,  
merekapun langsung bubar pergi ke kelas masing-masing .

" baby , jangan lupa nanti malam ya ?" kata kris pada suho dan mencium pipinya sekilas lalu menyeret yongguk .

" ayo ,joonie " kata himchan dan mengandeng tangan suho ke kelas mereka .

.

TBC

ff ini membuatku bingung dengan kelanjutanya , mungkin ngak bakalan tamat -_-"


End file.
